As electronic and information industries prosperously develop, various kinds of electronic products with different appearances and functions are introduced into the market. For example, a central processing unit (CPU) of computer may be formed with chips operating at a high speed up to 1–2 GHz, and such high-speed operation would lead to accumulation of heat produced from electric currents by effect of resistance in the CPU. Therefore, the computer is mostly mounted with a heat-dissipating device, so as to confine operation of the CPU within a certain range of temperature and to prevent the chips from being damaged by over-heat that may cause failure of the entire computer.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional cooling fan 100 for dissipating heat produced by chips of a CPU. This cooling fan 100 includes a frame 101 adapted to be screwed to heat sinks (not shown), and a plurality of blades 103 disposed in and enclosed by the frame 101 and connected to a power output shaft of a motor 102. The motor 102 drives the blades 103 to rotate and thereby suck or exhaust air into or out of the frame 101 to create airflow effect. When air is directed toward the heat sinks, it takes heat away from the heat sinks and thus cools the chips of the CPU. The cooling fan 100 is formed with an air inlet for introducing air into the frame 101, as shown in FIG. 1B, the air inlet is a top opening of the cooling fan 100 for exposing the blades 103. As such, if a block is situated closely in front of the air inlet, it would impede movement of air and adversely affect airflow effect for the blades 103.
Moreover, in response to profile miniaturization of electronic products, a computer is provided with limited internal space for receiving a reduced-sized cooling fan connected to heat sinks. As a result, the cooling fan may be located very close to a housing of the computer, which reduces air introduction area and space/distance for generating airflow effect, and thereby leads to poor heat dissipation for the computer.
Therefore, the problem to be solved herein is to provide a cooling fan with enhanced cooling effect for use in a limited-sized computer.